


Overindulgence

by Hi_Im_Gaysu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, kek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Gaysu/pseuds/Hi_Im_Gaysu
Summary: Rhaast wasn’t sure why he couldn’t take his eye away from the strange scene unfolding in front of him.





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I really like @rhaaxt’s headcanon ( http://rhaaxt.tumblr.com/post/165725143975/zed ) about Zed not wanting the darkin scythe near him. I think it’s an interesting theory.

  Although Kayn refused to talk about Zed much, Rhaast knew he had a close relationship with his master. Rhaast was a part of the assassin’s body now, he was able to perceive Kayn’s memories, pick up on his thoughts, and feel his _desires_. He was very much aware of Kayn’s infatuation towards Zed, as well as the lewd practices the two frequently partook in. But Rhaast didn’t know much about the man that his host insisted on calling master. Other than the obscure memories he was sometimes able to distinguish, Zed remained quite a mystery to Rhaast. Oftentimes, when Zed would call upon Kayn to meet privately within his chamber, Rhaast would be left behind. It was like the darkin was forbidden to be in the Master of Shadows’ presence.

  However, the darkin once had an encounter with Zed when he had approached Kayn alone in the apprentice’s personal room. Rhaast attempted to protest as Kayn neglectfully discarded him onto the floor so carelessly, but his objections were ignored by the two men as they moved to the narrow bed tucked in the corner of the room. Zed amorously guided Kayn onto his lap as their lips pressed together passionately, and Kayn squirmed when Zed’s hands began roaming all along his shirtless body. Rhaast wasn’t sure why he couldn’t take his eye away from the strange scene unfolding in front of him.

  Soon, the two were unclothed, Zed lying on his back as Kayn straddled his waist, and slowly, Zed’s member was buried inside of him. Hands were placed on Kayn’s hips, slender fingers digging into his skin as their bodies moved together rhythmically. Their eyes remained locked in an affectionate embrace as soft whimpers emitted from Kayn’s throat. Rhaast felt disgusted for watching.

  And when the movements of their bodies became increasingly more erratic, it all came crashing down. Kayn’s fingers clawed at his master’s chest as his back arched, and long, breathy moans of Zed’s name escaped from his mouth as he blissfully rid out his orgasm. Rhaast had never seen Kayn look so euphoric before. It was a kind of genuine _happiness_ that, for once, he could see on the boy’s face. With one last thrust of his hips, Zed finished soon after, and before long, their lips were tenderly pressing together again, and Rhaast was left wondering what the hell he had just witnessed. The darkin would never forget watching that bizarre affectionate act between master and student. Kayn later avoided the ridiculing questions from Rhaast. He had a sincere regret over not obscuring the darkin’s view during their obscene... activities.

*

“This is your master? _Zed?_ _"_ _  
_

“Leave us to it.”


End file.
